


Why Mary Didn't Fit

by Purrfectlmt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfectlmt/pseuds/Purrfectlmt
Summary: Why Mary, as portrayed, did not fit.
Kudos: 4





	Why Mary Didn't Fit

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously an opinion piece and people are going to disagree, which is fine. I only ask that they do so in a civil manner. Also, this is the first time I have posted on this site, so I have no idea how the formatting works. I am typing this in rather than importing from another source.

I don't mind the idea of the Mary character as much as the way Moftiss shoved her down our throats for two seasons. She appeared in seven out of thirteen episodes, counting TAB. They gave the character far too much influence considering her almost non-appearance in the ACD stories and, whilst I know nothing of Amanda Abbingdon as an actress, she was not at all convincing as an assassin. Putting a gun in a character's hands does not an assassin make, and her unfamiliarity with firearms was glaringly obvious. She appeared to be a slightly podgy middle-aged housewife dressing up as a movie idea of an assassin, which is fine if you're attending a Halloween party, but not if you're attempting to convincingly portray a contract killer.

All four series of the show occasionally displayed a marked lack of convincing physicality, so the actors and actresses are not solely to blame, but in no way did she rise above the inadequacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism of the writing is actively encouraged, flames will be extinguished and thereafter ignored.


End file.
